My Peace Giver
by Junk Mans Daughter
Summary: -60s time era-Kagome's a flower child, while Inuyasha is a cop whos suppose to stop the protesting. Can these 2 find love? -Lemons, mature audiences-


**A/N: Heyyy; this is a just a quick one-shot between Inuyasha and Kagome. It's set back in the 60's with the summer of love (best time era); Kagome is a flower child, and Inuyasha is a cop. Also, Inuyasha is in his human form (sorry, I hate it too), but I just couldn't think of a way to place a half demon into the era. I'm trying to run on actually history (sorta). I hope you enjoy the fic, and please make sure to review! :P**

* * *

Every day I come up to this park and tell the teen agers to go home. It's always the same kids, and they're always smoking up that Mary-Jane.

But the same thing happens every time, I get out of the car ask them to leave, and they eventually comply.

Except one-she's the reason I haven't placed her friends in jail-I don't know her name, but she's beautiful.

I believe she's 16.

And I'm 22.

She has creamy ivory skin, wavy raven locks that come to her hips, wavy bangs that come to her ears that split down the middle of her head, wide crystal blue eyes, with thick black lashes, a button nose, plump light pink lips, small shoulders where her collar bone sticks out, perky hand size breasts, small hips that poke out, and she looks to be 4'5.

Unlike the other hippies she wears clothes, for the most part.

Today, she's wearing a loose sleeve less light purple printed dress that has flowers and other sorts of designs and it comes below her knees, no bra, no shoes, and she has spirals of bright pink and green paint on her legs.

Her hairs blowing in the wind while she places her chunky tan sun glasses on. Smiling at her friends I can hear her wind chime laugh.

Biting her nail she looks up and we make eye contact.

Smiling she gives me the peace sign and I nod back.

Pointing in my direction all her friends look up. Some of them smile, while some of them just give me a blank face.

Sighing I inspect myself before I get out of the car.

I've got tan skin, straight black waste length hair, narrow violet colored eyes, a sharp nose, thin cream lips, a strong jaw, wide shoulders, a muscular body, and I'm 6'4.

I'm wearing the typical police uniform, and my badge reads Takahashi.

Unlocking the door, I reach for the handle and look up.

Jerking I realize that the girl is standing in front of the car smiling.

I never noticed it, but she has a little red heart in the corner of her right eye.

Looking back at the park I see that her friends have left and ask, "Excuse me Miss, but where have you're friends gone?"

Swaying a little she giggles.

"Miss?" I repeat.

Saying in a soft voice she replies, "They left officer. You totally killed are groove, but I'm still happy. I didn't want to go off with them, so I broke out of the melody. Ya know?"

Raising an eye brow I ask, "Then what are you doing here?"

"It's all about love man;" raising her arms she spins around and finishes with, "look at this big world. Don't you ever worry about the love?"

Shaking my head I reply back, "I worry about what you guys are influencing the kids with."

"No…," sighing she shoves her hands out, "you cops don't get our mojo we just want the peace. The human body is a gift, and there are so many wonders to it."

I can feel my pants grow tight while I step up out of the police cruiser.

"Like what Miss? If you do not mind me asking," I tell her as a mater of factly.

"Don't' be so uptight, wiggle around."

She begins jumping up and down and I can feel my eyes going straight for her chest.

And then it happens.

Smiling she reaches for my hands and I comply without knowing what may happen.

Her hands are so smooth and breakable I notice.

Looking up at me she places my hands on her breasts, "Like these. These are a natural given to feed a baby. Can you imagine how much work the man upstairs put into these?"

Feeling my face grow hot I jerk my hands away and grow speechless.

"Being embarrassed is a sin," she tells me softly, "the human body is just like a flower it grows into something beautiful and dies. But if you don't pay attention it will wither and die from the loss of love. Do you see where I'm coming from officer?"

"Miss," I say breathless, "I can take you to jail for that."

Giggling she replies, "But I know you won't."

Taking my hands she rubs her hands together around mine.

Raising an eye brow I reply, "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hands off of me."

"Feel the energy going between us. Like this shock I run my finger lightly down you palm…I know you've stared at me for such a long time. And secretly I've stared back. Do you feel my love?"

Jerking my hands away I stare at her broken face, "What makes you think I would think of something like that?! I don't even know you're name, and not the bull shit one you're friends have come up with."

Circling her arms around me she replies, "Kagome…its Kagome the baby flower child. I feel you're anger peace giver. We all don't understand this Earth."

"…what are you talking about?"

"You don't understand us yet peace giver, but you will," smiling she looks up at me while hugging me.

"Who's peace giver? My name's Inuyasha."

Lightly placing her hands on my cheeks she replies, "You are peace giver, and I am flower child. We will create out own current together."

Leaning forward she pulls my face to hers and places a light kiss on my lips. She smells like the sweet scent of daisies.

Breathing her in I feel her pull away and whisper, "We can share our love."

"But I don't love you."

"But I love you. We will make our current together. I can show you…follow me."

Pulling my body with her by my hand she skips while I tug along with her through the park.

We come to a deserted parking lot and I see a lime green beat up Volkswagen sitting at the far side.

Going to the back of the van she pulls on the license plate and out drops a key. Unlocking the back door she smiles and says, "Welcome to my home."

Looking inside I see a made up burgundy shag carpet, a flat mattress, and a large baby blue blanket in the middle.

Crawling inside she sits on the mattress and motions for me to follow.

Sighing I step inside, and stand bent over, "Close the door please. We must share our first moment alone."

Slamming the doors I turn around and see her sitting on the mattress naked.

Patting the mattress she says, "Come peace giver."

Nodding dumbly I stand in front of her and I watch her pull my uniform off. Seeing her stare at me in only my underwear I watch her lick her lips.

Realizing the most important thought that I haven't even asked I ask, "Are you pure?"

Smiling she nods and lies back.

Looking at her naked form I watch her reach out for me.

I'm not sure how to react, but some how I manage to fall on top of her.

Leaning up she places a small kiss on my lips. Looking at her she sits up on her elbows and I slip off my underwear.

Kissing her lips I press my tongue to her mouth. Opening up I slip it inside and we begin making out. Sucking on my tongue I feel my penis grow larger.

Pulling my tongue out I nibble on her bottom lips. Hearing a faint moan come out of her mouth I drag my mouth down her neck. Sucking and biting her neck I leave a red mark, and kiss down the valley between her breasts.

Looking at her light pink pointy nipples I lightly bite one while massaging the other breast.

Kagome moans out "Peace Giver and somehow knowing that she believes that's my name satisfies me."

Placing wet kisses down her flat painted stomach I stare at the flower painted around her tummy button. Licking the little whole I hear let out a pleasured sigh.

Smiling I kiss down to her black curls I move the skin up over her clit and tongue it. Gripping the mattress she tries to close her legs while I hold them open.

Taking a long lick of her lips she screams softly and begs for me to enter her.

Looking up at her I come up to her body and ask, "You want this?"

Nodding eagerly she wraps her legs around my waste, "You're my peace giver, and we will make love to strengthen the earth."

Smiling at her silly logic I press the head of my penis to her entrance and slide all the way in. Feeling her tight wet vagina hold my penis I push in and out.

Throwing her head back I watch tears stream down her face, "Don't stop, please, my flowers been taken."

Looking down I see my penis covered in her blood. Realizing by what she means about the human body I pump in and out of her.

She clutches my body while a slip in and out of her faster. Our bodies react to each other and she begins to claw at my back. Screaming she throws her head back and screams my name.

…and it wasn't peace giver.

My penis grows wetter with her juices and the tightness causes me to release inside of her.

Falling down on top of her I feel her hands clutch my body and she whispers, "Our love is what happened, and we have grown together now."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm sorry if the characters weren't how they normally act, but I hope you enjoyed the fan fic! Also, Kagome meant love by how hippies saw it. Love is like normal life to them (I have hippie friends that grew up in the 60's), and I hope my grammar wasn't the worst. But please review!

**REVIEW**


End file.
